1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Selective Compliance Assembly Robot Arm or Selective Compliance Articulated Robot Arm (SCARA robot).
2. Related Art
A stopper device that comes into contact with a rotary movable member of a robot when the rotary movable member is about to rotate beyond a movable range and mechanically stops the rotation has been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-5-228882)).
However, in the stopper device, when the rotary movable member (arm) is in contact, shear stress is locally applied to a fixing part for fixing the stopper device and, for example, a bolt for fixing the stopper device may be broken.